


lay down every part of me

by ramenifyouplease



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenifyouplease/pseuds/ramenifyouplease
Summary: Shiro has made his body a tool, and war has made it lethal - but still it yields so sweetly under Keith.Alternately: Keith is bossy in the shower.





	lay down every part of me

Shiro doesn’t turn when Keith steps into the shower stall attached to his quarters, but he sees the way Shiro’s shoulders relax.

  
The door hisses shut behind him and the air is dense with steam and wanting. Shiro’s broad body is slick under the water, and Keith needs to touch, so he does. He slides his hands over Shiro’s hips, around his waist, and up until they rest over his chest. The water is scorching.

  
“Hi, baby,” Keith says, and presses their bodies close. He tucks his face against the familiar curve of Shiro’s neck.

  
“Keith,” Shiro says back, mouth soft around his name, like it always is, like saying it out loud means something. It makes hunger, fierce and possessive, knot itself tight in his gut. Sweat blooms along his hairline.

  
Shiro tries to turn in his arms, and it takes Keith a moment to decide to let him. Already, Shiro’s eyes are mostly blown black. Shiro angles them so his body blocks the spray from the showerhead. Keith needs to tip his chin up to drink in Shiro’s face, and his hips twitch against Shiro’s thigh.

  
“Happy birthday,” Keith tells him.

  
Shiro slants his mouth in an attempt at a smile.

  
“Thanks,” he says. “But it’s not a leap year.”

  
“What’s a day?” Keith asks with casualness he does not feel. He knows what a day with Shiro is worth. “You made it another year.”

  
Shiro’s smile turns true and patient.

  
“In that case,” he says, and the hand he has tangled in Keith’s hair snakes down until his fingers are pressed against his hole. “Did you get me something nice?”

  
Impossibly, Keith feels himself grow hotter. It would be so good, he thinks, if he let Shiro press him face-first against the cool metal of the shower wall and fuck him, long and rough and perfect. But this is for Shiro, not himself.

  
“Yeah,” he says, and pushes until he has Shiro pinned and they are out of the blast of scalding water. He drops to his knees. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

  
He kisses Shiro where he’s growing flushed and thick, all because of him, he thinks, and tucks the pride he feels at that somewhere dark and greedy. The heat and taste on his tongue make him dizzy.

  
“Shiro.” he says. He sounds drunk, so he speaks slow and deliberate. “Tell me it’s okay.”

  
“Okay,” Shiro says back, easy as anything, and grips his shoulders. Keith looks up and gets to see the way Shiro tips his head back, the bob of his throat.

  
“Oh,” he says back stupidly. He knows he’s got to pull himself together. He breathes deep, and looks away from the curve of Shiro’s jaw, the pink of his bottom lip.

  
He starts at Shiro’s feet. He lets his head rest against Shiro’s hip and watches his own hands wrap around the knobby bones of Shiro’s ankles. As he inches up, the scrape of course hair against his palms makes his body hum. His fingers linger in the tender hollows behind Shiro’s knees. Keith wonders if it’s normal to burn for every single part of another person. He moves up the long lines of his thighs, and when he gets to Shiro’s dick, it takes three tries to swallow down the flood of saliva in his mouth. Shiro is hard, and huge, and so red. Keith wants to choke himself on it.

  
He peeks up at Shiro and finds him watching. His mouth is slack, breath fast, but his eyes are sharp and hungry.

  
“Are you gonna suck me, baby?” He asks, and god, Keith wants to, but –

  
“No,” he says. “Put your hands behind your back.”

  
Shiro blinks, but he listens.

  
“That’s great,” Keith murmurs, voice swallowed by desire. “Good boy.”

  
Shiro’s stomach is tight and fluttering, and Keith has to put his teeth against the veins on the delicate skin above his groin. Keith bites across Shiro’s hips and abdomen in precise lines, and the head of Shiro’s dick leaves wet kisses along his throat and chin as he works. Shiro’s groan is a low rumble of noise.

  
“Keith, please.”

  
It hurts to pull away, but he shuffles back on his sore knees to put some space between them. Shiro’s hands fly up to cradle Keith’s face, like he’s going to try and keep Keith close.

  
“Don’t touch me,” he orders. Shiro’s grip tightens before he obeys with a whine.

  
Keith closes his hand around Shiro’s dick and fucks him with his fist, slow and tight as he can, until Shiro’s dripping from it. He watches Shiro’s face the whole time, can’t bear to look away, and he can tell by the way Shiro’s eyes flutter that he wants to close them, but he never does. He looks back. Distantly, Keith feels the ache between his legs.

  
Shiro makes quite little ‘mm’ sounds, like he can’t stop himself, and Keith wants so badly to kiss him, eat the noise off his lips. He gives a long twist of his wrist that has Shiro jerking his hips into Keith’s fist with a cry.

  
“No, let me - ” he says, desperate. “I just want to make you feel good.” He needs Shiro to understand.

  
“I know, you do, I promise” Shiro squeezes his eyes shut. “Just, please, baby, give me a minute.”

  
Keith drops down lower, rests his ass on his heels to take the pressure off his knees. Shiro is so hard it looks painful. He waits until Shiro nods jerkily and tells him to keep going.

  
Shiro takes Keith’s touch. He keeps his spine straight and doesn’t move his hips at all, even though he’s tense all over and breathing like he’s hurt. Shiro is big, strength is coiled under every inch of skin – Shiro has made his body a tool, and war has made it lethal - but still it yields so sweetly under Keith.

  
“It’s perfect,” Shiro is panting, high in his throat.

  
Keith jerks him faster, knows Shiro is close, and something vast and ravenous gnaws at his insides.

  
“Whenever you’re ready, Shiro,” Keith says. “I’m gonna fuck you through it, okay, I’m gonna-”

  
Shiro comes, and Keith has to squeeze his legs shut against the way he moans Keith’s name. He keeps his promise, and tugs at Shiro in long, tight pulls, until Shiro’s gone boneless against the shower wall and Keith's hand is sticky all the down to his wrist.

  
“Enough, Keith, I can’t take any more.” Shiro’s voice is raw.

  
“Yeah, you can, just. Just a little more, please, let me.” He gives it to Shiro, marvels at the way he keeps coming, loving the slick, filthy noise they make together. He wants to do this forever, wants to crawl under Shiro's skin and live there, wants everything, for as long as he can have it, and the wanting breaks him open.

  
“Shiro, I. Will you touch me?”

  
“Baby,” Shiro sobs, and everything happens so fast after that. Shiro’s hands pull at Keith until he’s standing, light-headed and swaying. He curves his body around Keith, his flesh hand bruising at the back of his neck.

  
“Thank you, thank you,” Shiro babbles, reaching his Galra arm down to touch where he needs it most. “Keith, thank you.”

  
That’s all it takes. Keith comes so hard that his eyes prickle with tears. His aches, tender and bone-deep. He drags them under the now tepid water, and finally, finally, all he has left to give is his own smile, pressed against Shiro’s.

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written fic in so long, and i've never written porn. i am out of practice and embarrassed. who knows, dude.


End file.
